


Souvenirs and Secrets Shared

by GotTheSilver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Growing Old Together, Lingerie, M/M, TwinkTonyEvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: Steve hadn’t exactly expected to stumble across photos. Polaroids, to be exact, of Tony when he was younger.And that would be fine, even Tony has old photos, they’ve gone through the photo albums he’s kept before, but these—these are Tony in lingerie, and Steve can’t stop staring.They’re a little blurry, like whoever was taking them had a hard time staying steady, but he can see the black stockings all the way up Tony’s legs, the little gold clips attaching them to the garter belt, and—and the underwear. The lacy black underwear that’s barely covering anything of Tony.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 308
Collections: POTS (18+) Twink Tony Bingo 2020





	Souvenirs and Secrets Shared

**Author's Note:**

> fill for the PotS server Twink Tony bingo, square: lingerie

Steve wasn’t snooping, he wants to be absolutely clear on that. He’d been clearing out boxes that had been sent over from one of Tony’s storage facilities as they started sorting out what to bring with them to the new house, and, well. Steve hadn’t exactly expected to stumble across photos. Polaroids, to be exact, of Tony when he was younger.

And that would be fine, even Tony has old photos, they’ve gone through the photo albums he’s kept before, but these—these are Tony in lingerie, and Steve can’t stop staring.

They’re a little blurry, like whoever was taking them had a hard time staying steady, but he can see the black stockings all the way up Tony’s legs, the little gold clips attaching them to the garter belt, and—and the underwear. The lacy black underwear that’s barely covering anything of Tony.

Swallowing, Steve flicks through the other photos, his eyes catching on one of Tony on a bed, sheets rumpled underneath him, his hair messy and the look on his face familiar to Steve because he’s seen it more times than he can count in their bed. Tony’s own hand is on his crotch, stroking himself through the black lace, and Steve wonders how it felt, if Tony got off on that alone, if he soaked the lace through with his come.

“What are you doing?”

Steve jumps at Tony’s voice, dropping the pictures on the floor, suddenly painfully aware of how tight his pants are. “I was just—” Steve stops talking as Tony kneels down, picking up the pictures.

“Huh,” Tony says, gathering the polaroids in his hands and raising an eyebrow. “Forgot about these.”

“I wasn’t—they were—”

“Relax,” Tony says, joining Steve on the couch and kissing him. “Hi. Guess the boxes got sent over?”

“Yeah,” Steve says with a small shrug. “Figured I could at least try and organise them since you probably threw everything in boxes with no rhyme or reason.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know that’s... probably accurate, but ignoring that, you get distracted?”

Steve feels his cheeks flush as Tony waves the photos at him, and he scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. “I guess.”

“You guess? Sweetheart, if you’re _not_ distracted by photos of hot twink me in lingerie, then we need to reconsider this relationship,” Tony says, smiling at him before looking back at the photos. “God, I was young.”

“How young?” Steve asks, lifting his arm up as Tony curls in against him, soaking in the comfort that having Tony near him gives.

“Twenty one, twenty two, something like that,” Tony says as he looks at one of the pictures. “I’d just taken over Stark Industries, was still a mess, obviously, and I—you know I don’t even remember who I was with when these were taken?”

“Is that bad?”

“I’m just glad I knew enough to keep them for myself,” Tony says. “Not that these would’ve been a blip on the radar in terms of my behaviour back then if they’d got out.”

“You look—” Steve breaks off as his fingers sneak underneath Tony’s sweater, seeking out his warm skin. “Really good.”

Tony laughs. “Yeah, yeah I do. Did. Don’t know that anyone would want to see my dad bod in stockings and garters today, but back then? I was hot.”

“You’re still hot.”

“And I’m glad you think so,” Tony says, tilting his head and looking up at Steve. “But me today and me back then are very different kinds of hot. You’ve seen the photos of me at clubs back then.”

“Yeah, but—”

“What?”

Steve shrugs, hand coming up and touching Tony’s chin as he leans down and kisses him, humming happily when Tony responds by deepening the kiss. He lets himself have this, the intimacy he never thought he’d have when he was younger, that he thought he’d missed out on as he got older. The day he realised he could have Tony, that Tony wanted him back and that they could build something together, was the best day Steve had had since he got out of the ice. “I like you however you look,” Steve says when he breaks away. “And I wouldn’t say no to seeing you all gussied up.”

“Steve—”

“It’s the truth.”

The vulnerability in Tony’s eyes kills Steve, and he wishes he could erase whatever it is that still has Tony sometimes feeling like he’s one misstep away from Steve not wanting him anymore.

“You know what I’d really like?” Steve pulls Tony closer, until he’s practically in Steve’s lap, and he rests a hand on Tony’s thigh. “You’d look so good in my colours,” he says quietly, kissing Tony’s neck. “Blue stockings with a white seam up the back, garter belt with white stars on, and some red panties. All dressed up for me.”

“You’d want that?” Tony asks, one hand on Steve’s stomach as he tilts his neck, giving Steve more access. “Really?”

“Very much,” Steve says. “Or you could wear your colours, bet you’d look real good with a gold garter belt.”

“I—are you _sure_ about this?”

Steve leans back and looks at Tony. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because I’m not going to look like this,” Tony says, holding up one of the polaroids. “I’m old, and I’m—”

“Gorgeous,” Steve interrupts, snatching the photo out of Tony’s hand. “Tony, do I think you looked hot like this? Yeah, I’m not going to deny it. But that’s because it’s _you_. If I wanted a twenty two year old to fuck, I could go and get a twenty two year old to fuck. But I don’t want that, I want you. However old you are, whatever you look like, it’s always going to be you.”

“Fine,” Tony says with a huff, cuddling up against Steve. “I’ll wear the damn stockings. You win.”

Steve sighs, holding Tony close, the polaroids scattered around them. “It’s not about winning,” he says. “Or about the lingerie.”

“You seem pretty keen on it,” Tony says, his head bumping against Steve’s chin as he fidgets on Steve’s lap.

“Because I think you’d look incredible,” Steve says. “God, Tony, seeing those photos of you—all I could think is how good you’d look in that outfit now. How amazing your ass would look covered in lace, your legs in those stockings, and that I’d be the only one getting to see you look that perfect.”

“ _Steve_.”

“Wouldn’t even want to take them off you,” Steve says, his hand trailing up Tony’s thigh and resting against Tony’s crotch. “Would you be mad if I ripped the lace off you? Fucked you in your stockings? Just made a mess of you while you were all dressed up?”

“If you’re trying to talk me into wearing them, you’ve won,” Tony says against Steve’s neck, unconsciously pushing up into Steve’s touch. “Jesus Christ, Steve.”

Steve’s chest rumbles with a laugh, and he takes his hand away, ignoring Tony’s frustrated whine. “Now you know how I felt when I saw those photos,” he says, seeking out Tony’s mouth and kissing him. Tony’s arms wrap around him, pulling him down, and Steve goes with it until they’re sprawled out on the couch trading lazy kisses. His hands slip underneath Tony’s sweater as the polaroids fall to the floor, and Steve can’t bring himself to care. Not when he’s got the real Tony underneath him making all kinds of sounds.

“I have someone,” Tony says between kisses. “She, uh, could make what you said you wanted. In our colours, I mean. Custom.”

Steve rubs their noses together before kissing Tony again. “Yeah,” he says, lips brushing over Tony’s mouth. “I’d—if you want to do it, I’d like that.”

“For you,” Tony says, running a hand through Steve’s hair. “I’ll do it for you.”

The corners of Steve’s mouth turn up and he can feel the flush on the back of his neck. “I love you,” he says quietly, his heart thudding when Tony’s eyes widen. “You know I do, but I just—I really love you.”

“Back at you,” Tony says softly. “No one else I'd be wearing lingerie for in my fifties.”

Steve laughs, kissing the corner of Tony’s mouth. “Good,” he says. “Because you’re mine.”

“That so?”

“Yep,” Steve says, meeting Tony’s eyes. “You’re stuck with me.”

“I can deal with that,” Tony says, his gaze warm as he looks at Steve. “Maybe.”

Fingers stroking Tony’s skin, Steve smiles softly. “I’ll take it,” he says, soaking in the warmth from having Tony’s body underneath him, one of Tony’s hands playing with his hair, and he thinks maybe, just maybe, this is exactly how his life was meant to turn out.

**Author's Note:**

> fic post on [twitter](https://twitter.com/starstarked/status/1301562264558936065?s=20)
> 
> fic post on [tumblr](https://gotthesilver.tumblr.com/post/628256159317590016/fic-souvenirs-and-secrets-shared-stevetony)


End file.
